


Sometimes I forget ... even the simplest of things...

by JayofMemory



Category: Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, time to remember things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayofMemory/pseuds/JayofMemory
Summary: The Iplier egos go to their first meeting to discuss how they can take over Markiplier's channel, but the head of the table is late, which never happens.
Relationships: Wilford Warfstache & Darkiplier, Yandereiplier & Wilford Warfstache
Kudos: 19





	Sometimes I forget ... even the simplest of things...

Wilford opened the door and looked down the hall. Google walked past him and nodded silently, as always. As he watched Google walk away, it crossed his mind that for the rest of them, it had only been a week since they had all come together in this… place. Wilford still didn’t really know where this place was, but it didn’t really bother him now. He only knew that the other egos that had come here were being recruited for some reason, him included.

“Hey! Wilford! How’s your day been, bro?” Wilford looked around and saw Bing skidding to a stop outside his door.

“Hello, Bing!” Wilford left his ‘room’, closing the door behind him. “I just came off the air after an amazing show!”

“Rad! Hey, have you seen Google? I need to ask him something before the meeting!”

“Oh, he just passed me!” Wilford pointed out the way and moved to the side as Bing rollerbladed past. Google said that he wasn’t allowed to ride his skateboard inside after he almost ran it through Dr. Iplier’s side two days ago. Wilford laughed to himself before walking down the hall. He glanced at a couple of the doors which had a name and a slider that signified if they were in this building/reality or off on their own adventures. He tapped his gun holster on his side as he walked, thinking gleefully of the last interview success. As he turned the corner, he saw Yan sulking outside their room.

“Yan? Everything alright?” Wilford walked over to his favorite person in the building as she looked up, eyes lighting up.

“Wilf!” Yan jumped up and her knife fell to the floor. She looked down at it before going back to sulking. “It didn’t work.”

“What happened?” Wilford sat down next to Yan and looked at the knife, which was embedded in the floor, completely devoid of blood, which was unusual.

“I tried to kill that one girl with the blue ponytails, but one of those teacher’s pets turned the corner as I took out my knife. I don’t get it, how do they always sneak up on me? It’s not fair! I just want to be with senpai…” Yan buried her head in their hands and her shoulders started shaking.

“Yan…” Wilford picked up the knife and looked at it. “How about we upgrade your weapon?”

Yan’s head shot up, eyes glittering. “REALLY? You’d do that for me? Thanks, Wilf!!!”

Wilford grinned as he pulled Yan up on her legs. “We still have some time until the meeting, come with me!”

Yan followed Wilford, giggling in excitement. Wilford walked back to his room and opened the door. The two of them walked into the backstage area of Wilford’s interview room. They passed a door labeled ‘Gameshow’ and came to a rack with a variety of weapons.

“Pick something you want!” Wilford gestured at the rack and smiled at Yan’s excitement as she hopped in place before trotting over to the weapons, inspecting each one intently. After a bit, Yan picked out a small knife, perfect for killing someone without getting too much blood everyone, and hiding in her uniform sleeve. When they made it back into the building, Yan slipped into her room for a second before coming back out and walking with Wilford to the meeting room. As they entered the meeting room, Wilford saw that Dr. Iplier, Google, Bing, Bim, and Ed were already there. The Jims came in as he sat down, followed by the Host. They all sat in silence for a few minutes before Dr. Iplier looked at his watch and spoke up.

“Almost everyone is here, so where’s Dark? He’s usually very strict about being here on time.”

Everyone looked around and the Jims whispered to each other. Google sat up straighter as a wiring sound intruded the room.

“His door closed and it says he is here…” He paused and blinked a few times. “The storage room is open. I think he’s in there. There’s a rather nasty aura surrounding the place and it’s messing with my cameras.” Some of the egos murmured to each other. No one is willing to go near him when that happens. Wilford thought. Makes sense, no one really knows anybody else here that well unless they meet before being recruited, like Bing and Google.

“Wilford.” Wilford looked up at the source of the voice. “The host thinks that you should go check on Dark. You were recruited first and are the only one at the head of the table right now.”

“Sure he came to me first, but I know as much about him as anybody else in this room.”

The other egos murmured again, some worriedly. Wilford sighed and pushed back the chair as he stood up. “Fine, I’ll go see what’s keeping him.”

Wilford walked out of the room, his face showing just how bored he was. I want to go back to my shows, not run errands for these kids. As soon as he turned the corner and faced the hallway that the storage room was in, chills ran down his spine. He hadn’t felt like this since… forever ago. Why was he scared? He didn’t know. For once in a long time, he was scared that he didn’t know. He could feel the dark aura creeping down the hallway as he slowly walked closer. He was confused by what he felt in that aura: anger and confusion, as well as sorrow. He pushed the door more open and looked inside a room he had never visited before. Boxes littered the room and in the middle, one of them was open. A suited figure stood in front of it, cane in hand-- Wait, that cane!? What-- Why is that cane here? I left it-- I left it in that horrid house years and years ago!?! Who--? Realization flashed across Wilford’s face as he stepped into the room.

“Da-- Damien?” He called out, his voice wavering and hand outstretched. The figure straightened up in surprise and looked around slowly. A new wave of the aura swept over the room, bring with it feelings of clarity, understanding, and remorse. Wilford looked up at Dark’s face, which looked down at him in confusion.

“William…” Dark looked down at the staff in his hands before they clenched down on it. “I remember… the source and reason for my anger. My hatred for Mark. I remember,” He looked back at Wilford, cool anger in his voice and face. “Why I came to you first.”

“What? Who are you?”

“You knew me, all parts of me.” Dark stepped forward. “The house, that attorney, Damien… and Celine.”

Wilford stepped back in shock. “What?!? How do you know their names? What happened--”

“Will, I know you have questions about what happened, but we can’t lose track of the ‘why’.” It felt like that word crashed into Wilford’s mind, tearing at the curtain that hid the things that hurt him the most, the things he tried so hard to forget. But Dark wasn’t done. “But the ‘why’ can be answered so easily. Mark. That bastard that called us to his horrid house for the last party of our old lives. All for his sick, twisted plan of vengeance. He killed us, he broke your mind. It was all him. It’s all his fault.”

Wilford stumbled back like he was shot as the veil was torn to shreds and the memories flowed through his head, screaming. “SHUT UP!!!” He yelled at them. Tears started to bite at his eyes and he brought his hands up to his face. A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up at Dark again.

“I’m sorry for making you remember, Wilford, but we need to get back to work now. We can make him pay for our suffering. One. Step. At. A. Time. Come on, Wilford.” Dark walked past Wilford out into the hall, Damien’s cane still in hand. Wilford followed and watched as Dark’s aura moved from a flowing, chaotic mess to close around Dark, calm and determined. His soul felt broken but his mind more whole than it had felt since he left that house. As they entered the meeting hall at last, all the egos noticed the sudden shift in attitude and sat up straight as Dark and Wilford sat at their respective ends of the table.

“I apologize for being late, something came up.” Dark said, looking directly at Wilford before looking around at the rest of the confused egos. “Let’s get started.”


End file.
